


All of You

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a game of have you ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Smutmas continues. The theme was anal sex, but tis really about Ben's filthy mouth.

They're playing a post sex game of "Have you ever?" when it comes up. Leslie giggles when she asks it, but the moment Ben says, "Yes," her laughter stops.

"Really?" she asks, wanting to know with who and how many times and where she can find this person so she can murder them. She's surprised by her own jealousy. After all, the thought of Ben having sex with other people has never bothered her, not when she knows he's all hers.

It dawns on her that's probably the reason. These women (or men) have done something with Ben she hasn't.

"I've never," she says.

"Right," Ben says, and there's no judgement in his voice as he runs his hand up and down her back while she listens to his heart beat.

"It's not because I think it's gross or anything." Although if she's being honest, it is a little bit gross. "It just seemed really intimate to me."

Ben hums, and Leslie doesn't know if it's in agreement or disagreement or if he's just getting sleepy and is no longer listening.  When he doesn't say anything, she decides it's the third thing and presses kiss to his chest and closes her eyes.

"You're right," he says, startling her. "it is intimate."

That urge to murder comes back. "You-" she draws a line down his side, feeling his ribs and soft, pale skin. "you liked it, right?"

"I did," Ben answers. "But you know, if you don't want to-"

"No, I know," Leslie says, turning so she can look at him. He does look tired and his hair's a mess and his face is rough. He's incredibly sexy, but it's the way he's looking at her that makes her want to wrap her legs around him, to feel him deep inside her.

"Out of pure intellectual curiosity, how would you do it?"

He rolls her over so they're face to face. She makes herself comfortable, placing one leg over his. "Oh, well. I'd start by kissing you. A lot."

"Where?"

"Here," Ben answers, placing his fingers on her lips. She kisses them, mentally thanking them for all that they do. "And then here," his fingers travel down her neck and across her shoulders.

"Oh."

"And I'd probably spend a lot of time around here," he says, ghosting his hands across her breasts, making her nipples harden and her pussy ache.

"Of course."

"And then, I'd pull your pants down and put you on my face, hold you down on me while I fuck every inch of you with my tongue," Ben's voice is rough, like he's trying to stop himself from doing it already. "Your pussy, your ass, all of you."

"Ben." She knows she's whining, but she doesn't care. "Please."

"I'd make you feel good." Ben pulls her so she's pressed against his chest and his lips are barely grazing hers. She nods, because it's all she can do at the moment.

Ben would make her feel so good. He'd make her fall apart, make her beg for him to fuck her. And when he would, it would be slow and deep and careful at first, but then the feeling of him, stretching her, him pressed against her spine, it would be too much.

She would demand more. And he'd give it to her. Just like he's given her everything already.

The next few moments are still. All she can hear is Andy's snores from his and April's bedroom and the raccoons outside and all she can feel are Ben's slow kisses.

"I want to," she says.

"Now?" He yawns.

Leslie contemplates saying no, not right now, because it's late and Ben's clearly about to fall asleep, but she feels the need for him, deep down in her bones.

"Yeah, you're right. Not now." Yes, now. "Let's sleep."

He gives her a kiss that's more smile than movement and then he turns off the light. "Goodnight, babydoll."

She can't fall asleep though, not when she's imagining Ben with some tall brunette, his thick cock in her ass, hands twisting in the woman's hair as the woman rocked back against him while he praised her.

Really just the thought of Ben praising another woman is enough to drive Leslie to insanity.

She's so wrapped up in her own spiral that she doesn't realize Ben's still touching her, fingers grazing her belly until they slip into her panties.

"I thought we were sleeping."

"We are," Ben says, teeth pulling on her earlobe. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?" She knows, she just wants him to say it.

"Fucking your ass," The combination of his vulgarity and hot breath against her skin makes her turn around so her lips can find his.

"Now," she says, because there's no time like the present.

He rolls her onto her back and does everything just like he promised. 


End file.
